


Love Me Like You Do

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nervous, Pet Names, Riding, Same Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: As he swung his leg over Daichi’s waist he hoped the slight tremors in his hands were going unnoticed as his palms pressed into them. They braced his weight against their chest easily, the only sound coming from them as he balanced himself was a light sigh. He's far more nervous than he genuinely should be, hence the tremors he wishes would go away. It’s not as if this is the first time they’ve fucked or anything, far from it at this point.Sure, Daichi’s the first person since Bokuto to capture his attention in any way sexually and Daichi’s the first relationship he’s technically had, but that isn’t why his nerves sung with awkward adrenaline and his hands shook from uncertainty.No, it was from the known fact that Daichi’s always taken the lead. He prefers the arrangement, at least he does as far as he knows. But tonight, Daichi had asked him if he wanted to be on top. He’d flushed and nearly refused outright, recalling the one time he’d topped soon after they’d become sexual when his curiosity had fueled his confidence.





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> And day 3 is done! I'm so behind on these but eh, hopefully yall don't mind. Editing sucks, it's soul-sucking and I am slow. BUT thank you so, so, so much to Beth for helping me edit this! I appreciate it so much you have no idea 😭 Hope yall enjoy it! (Finished this yesterday and apparently forgot to post it, good job me)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

As he swung his leg over Daichi’s waist he hoped the slight tremors in his hands were going unnoticed as his palms pressed into them. They braced his weight against their chest easily, the only sound coming from them as he balanced himself was a light sigh. He's far more nervous than he genuinely should be, hence the tremors he wishes would go away. It’s not as if this is the first time they’ve fucked or anything, far from it at this point. 

Sure, Daichi’s the first person since Bokuto to capture his attention in any way sexually and Daichi’s the first relationship he’s technically had, but that isn’t why his nerves sung with awkward adrenaline and his hands shook from uncertainty. 

No, it was from the known fact that Daichi’s always taken the lead. He prefers the arrangement, at least he does as far as he knows. But tonight, Daichi had asked him if he wanted to be on top. He’d flushed and nearly refused outright, recalling the one time he’d topped soon after they’d become sexual when his curiosity had fueled his confidence. 

It hadn’t been terrible and they’d both cum at least. He just didn’t feel the same level of pleasure from it as he’d expected. Daichi’s a switcher, loved giving and receiving equally, but Akaashi definitely preferred receiving. So he’d opened his mouth to say no when Daichi had stopped him and explained they hadn’t meant for Akaashi to try topping again, not the way he was thinking, knowing his feelings about it. 

Though, on several occasions, Daichi has voiced they wouldn’t say no if he ever felt the urge to try again, that there were other ways to top too. 

But even when they meant the sort of ‘topping’ as in literally sitting on top of them, of riding Daichi, he still felt hesitant. He can’t understand why even just the thought of it scares the hell out of him and it makes him feel ridiculous. He had agreed with them about it without looking Daichi in the eyes. He’d awkwardly played with the pads of his fingers and allowed his mind to race through a slew of unfiltered thoughts and feelings. Hoping they weren’t registering on his face and giving Daichi the wrong idea. 

He wanted to do it and is more than content to try out anything and everything Daichi wanted to at least once, especially since Daichi’s more experienced than he is. He trusted the captain and knows they wouldn’t ask him for anything if they didn't trust him. But still, his anxiety reared its ugly head, made him question himself, made his nerves sing and left his hands shaking as if he’d downed 10 espressos in one go. Which he does not recommend.

Still, Daichi had been brave enough to as so he should at least try to give them what they requested. After all, they give him so much so it’s only fair to return that sentiment. 

Settling himself a bit firmer on Daichi’s hips he bit the inner corner of his lip as he slid back against Daichi’s erection, rolling down until it curved up between the cheeks of his ass. He felt a bit of the lube inside him spill out, slipping down towards his balls as he rocked back, his slick hole throbbing with each move of his hips. The feeling of the precum spreading and cooling over his skin as well as the drip of lube tickling its way down brought a flush to the highs of his cheeks. He looked down at Daichi’s bare chest, focusing hard on keeping his hands as still as possible. 

Daichi watched Akaashi with patient eyes, their hands slipping up Akaashi’s knees to his thighs. They ran soothing, at least Daichi hoped they were soothing, swipes of their thumbs in the crease of soft skin where Akaashi’s hips met his thighs. They too notice of the shivers and bumps forming where they touched and smiled, taking it as a sign their intentions were working. They could tell Akaashi was trying to hide his nervousness over their request, could feel the twitching of Akaashi’s fingers against their chest as he focused on not shaking as he’d been earlier. They’d also noticed the tugging Akaashi had done to his fingertips right after they asked if he wanted to be on top tonight. 

They sighed as he shuffled, his hips grazing over Daichi’s cock suggestively. Swallowing back the moan rising in their throat, Daichi focused on settling Akaashi’s worried mind. Their sex drive could wait, Akaashi being comfortable was more important. Daichi assured him again that he didn’t need to do this if he didn’t want to. Their soft smile faded as Akaashi blinked down at them in surprise, mulling their words over in his mind as he stared. Their head tilted in question, brows knitting into a deep crease as they watched him think. 

The shake of his hands returned with a vengeance once he was distracted from stopping them. Akaashi tried to glance down again, but Daichi’s hands raised to cup his face. Tipping his gaze back up to meet theirs. Daichi felt and saw the deep, embarrassed blush covering Akaashi’s cheeks and ears.

“You don’t hav-” they began to repeat their statement, hoping it would ease Akaashi's worries but they were interrupted by Akaashi's rushed reply. 

“I want to!” he blurted, reeling back and clearing his throat as his blush darkened impossibly. “I-I mean, I-uh, I want to. I do,” the former setter spoke in a more even tone, a slower pace which was more true to how people usually heard him speak. Searching his face Daichi looking for any indications Akaashi was just trying to make them happy but found a determined flicker in his blue eyes instead. Almost the same intense focus they’d noticed when they’d been on the same team in University. It was something Daichi had missed when they’d been on opposite sides of the net. 

It had been a window into getting to know Akaashi, the nearly imperceptible look in his eyes. A ‘blink and you’ll miss it’ kind of thing Daichi just happened to capture at the right moment. After the first time they’d noticed it they’d started paying more attention to Akaashi’s eyes when in the same room together. At first, it had been curiosity, which had grown until it became a tactic on the court. Soon enough, however, Daichi realized their gaze was going to Akaashi and his unique, distinctive eyes out of admiration and fondness. They found themself drawn to Akaashi whenever they entered the room and, eventually, Daichi realized Akaashi was staring back. 

During their third year of college, on a night when they were forced to share a hotel bed together while on the road, Akaashi had confessed. He’d opened up about his feelings to their back after they’d promised not to turn around or react until Akaashi was done getting all the words out. It was one of the best nights of their lives and Daichi finally understanding why so many of their classmates had been bragging that when someone you truly love confesses to you it’s the ultimate high. 

Swallowing back the wash of emotions flooding their chest at the memory, Daichi cupped Akaashi's cheeks again, forcing him to look at them as they spoke. “As long as you’re sure,” their voice was thick and they were thankful the words came out clear enough to be understood. 

Akaashi nodded, smiling as he turned his face to nuzzle at their palm as he reassured Daichi with an “I’m sure.” 

Daichi lowered their hands from his face, placing them back on his thighs. His hands left their chest as he raised up onto his knees, bracing his weight onto one hand. He pressed his palm into the bed by Daichi’s head as the other went between his legs. Daichi’s eyes zoned in on the hand going between them, biting back a groan as Akaashi took their cock in hand gently, rubbing the tip along his lubed up hole in slow motions. Daichi felt the skin of Akaashi’s ass and their cock become slick in a mix of precum and the lube slowly leaking from inside Akaashi. They’d fingered Akaashi earlier, pressing lube into him to hopefully make the newer position a bit easier to get used to.

It hadn’t just been foreplay for them. It was also been a move on their part to give Akaashi more time to decide if he truly wanted to do this or not. Was their way of testing just how nervous and hesitant he was over it before it even happened. But Akaashi didn’t need to know that little fact.

“Go-go slow. Add more lube if-if you need to, okay?” they breathed out as Akaashi pressed back against them, guiding their cock inside. The tip of their cock caught on the rim of Akaashi’s entrance before springing up between his cheeks. Daichi shuddered and had to look up at Akaashi’s face to retain control of the growing need. The urge to just thrust up into him was growing too quickly. Daichi would never do it, not without consent to be rough, but the craving was still prominent in the front of their mind. 

Akaashi’s brows furrowed as his eyes flicked down to meet Daichi’s, a soft, airy “Okay…” falling past his lips before he took his bottom lip into his mouth, biting into it until it stung. He teased Daichi’s cock against himself a few more times before sinking down, the tip of their cock about to pop inside when Daichi stopped him. Akaashi froze as blinked at Daichi after they’d barked out a “Wait!”

“Are you sure…” taking in a deep breath Daichi steadied their shaky voice. “Are you sure you want to do this… without the condom?” they questioned, still unsure about the twist Akaashi had thrown them when they’d laid on their back about to open the drawer containing the condoms and lube. 

They’ve only ever done it once before without protection and Daichi had been so nervous about it. The idea of cumming inside Akaashi had made their anxiety spike in waves and made them feel over-sensitive within minutes. They’d cum too early, all over Akaashi’s thighs and stomach which had been more than embarrassing, to say the least. They haven’t cum that early since the night they lost their virginity and it had effectively ruined the mood, at least for Daichi it had. Akaashi seemed fine with it, claimed he was, but he’d stopped Daichi from going any further. Had even stopped them from trying to bring him to orgasm when he'd noticed how flustered Daichi had become over the situation. 

Akaashi resumed his movements, bringing Daichi out of the memory as he whispering out “I trust you,” in a gasping breath. Their cock twitched, pressing against the tight ring of muscle making him gasp again.

“Alright,” Daichi swallowed hard, eyes rolling briefly as shocks of white-hot pleasure rocked through them. “If you’re sur-mmm,” their words broke off in a guttural moan as Akaashi pushed the tip inside, popping it off and pressing it in again in quick thrusts. A shy but mischievous grin greeted Daichi’s eyes when the brief, lust-filled blur filtering them cleared. 

“I am, I’m more than sure Dai,” he assured them, nodding firmly as he started to tease their cock around his hole again. Daichi threw his head back into the mattress and moaned, eyes fluttering but remaining open as they looked down to watch their cock slip inside. The angle of how Akaashi sat on them gave Daichi a perfect view, allowing them to see the wetness of his thighs and the way their balls swung with each move of his body. 

Daichi released a groaned plea about his teasing so he finally took pity of them, holding their cock firmly as he dropped down on them. When the tip popped in and Akaashi barely held back the snort at the gross squelching sound it made. He felt the lube drip out, trickling down their cock and his tighs in slow trails. They licked their lips at the feel of it, their hips thrusting up a little as Akaashi gave his hips a quick roll, easing their cock deeper inside.

Akaashi’s hands began to shake again as he moved his palm from Daichi’s cock to brace it against the bed. Leaning most of his weight on his arms, he steadied his breathing, remaining still to allow his body to adjust to Daichi’s size. 

Daichi’s not very long, but are definitely thick enough to cause pain if they went too fast at first. Because of this, he was careful in easing himself down. He rocked his hips in slow, careful motions, rolling back onto them and bit back whines with every press of their thick cock further into him. He breathed hard through his nose as he tried to hold himself steady. Unfortunately, his arms began to tremble so he tried to move more of his weight on his knees in hopes the shaking would ease. It seemed to help until he’d managed to work half of their length into him. 

Thanks to the growing shakes in his limbs he got impatient, moved too fast and, with the amount of lube in him, Daichi sunk in smoothly; even as he tensed and gasped around them. A sharp, short-lived pang of pain shot up his spine just as Daichi caught his weight, his body giving out from surprised shock. Their knees coming up to help brace him from hurting himself further, holding him steady so he couldn't hurt himself further as they scolded him gently. 

“Let yourself adjust, brace your weight on my chest and your knees,” they choked out, worry and pleasure coursing through them in a contrasting war. They found themself chuckling when they saw the unsure look on Akaashi’s face, knowing he was internally debating on what they’d instructed. “You won’t hurt me Keiji. Lean on me,” they urged softly.

“Okay,” he mumbled out as he moved. He still looked a bit doubtful, but Akaashi shifted forward to do as Daichi asked. His palms rose to press against their soft yet firm and warm pecs. He bit back a grin as his palms squished into them, giving them a swift squeeze he played off as his hands flexing rather than a purposeful movement. 

They snorted, obviously not believing him from the way he looked anywhere but at them. Deciding that since they didn’t believe him anyways he gave into the urge to give their chest another grope, enjoying how the muscle pushed through his fingers and the vibrations against his palms as they grunted. Akaashi flushed when they gave him a playful wink, glancing away he pressed into Daichi’s skin, carefully easing his weight onto his knees. Once he felt comfortable again he told Daichi they could let go now, that he was alright.

Releasing him slowly, Daichi allowed Akaashi the room to move away from their hands as he lowered his legs back to the bed. They slid their hands up his thighs, following the trail of warm skin until they met his stomach. They reached up to curve their palms over Akaashi’s, kneading them down into their pecs in slow circles, grinning as he moaned. 

Akaashi’s eyes went wide as he watched Daichi’s shit-eating grin grow wider, watched as his hands were forced into feeling him up. He was so caught up in watching what Daichi was getting him to do that he didn’t notice Daichi’s legs bending, spreading open as they moved his body without him giving it much thought. 

They went slow, achingly, teasingly slow. Working themself into Akaashi at a pace that left them both harshly breathing and gasping. Sweat broke out over their skin as Akaashi tried to hold on, willing his body to relax and adjust, wishing he wasn’t always so on edge all the time. Daichi fought to not grasp Akaashi’s hips and fuck up into him like a savage, nearly choking on air as he began rocking back against the thrusts as Daichi’s hips rode up. 

It was uncomfortable at first but it wasn’t painful like before and Akaashi listened as Daichi began talking again, whispering out encouragement and instructions like before. It helped relax his mind, push away the thoughts and he felt his muscles begin to loosen up. When he began angling his hips, trying to her their cock to hit where they wanted it Daichi picked up the pace. Moving quicker, slapping into him just enough so he was almost taking his cock down to the base. Eventually, he did find the angle that had them brushing over his prostate, finally bringing that little extra edge of pleasure he needed and granting him that tiniest bit more encouragement to gain some courage over the nerves finally melting away

His tight hole clenched around the cock inside him bringing a light, airy gasp from Daichi as he flattened his feet against the mattress, their thighs meeting his and lifting him off the bed as they pressed against him. They used their leverage on the bed to gently thrust their hips upward, pushing in and pulling out with slick thrusts that buried them to the base each time. Thrusting in and out, doing it again and again to pull reactions from their lover. Akaashi’s hands tightened on their chest, nails digging into the plush flesh so hard there was deep, red crescents left. 

Akaashi pressed back onto Daichi’s thrust harder than he had before, forcing Daichi in that last inch. He followed their hips down, sitting himself on their throbbing cock and stopping their hips from bucking up again. Their hands tightened on his as he moaned, a loud, growling “Fuck!” sharply left their lips and surprised him into staring down at their pleasure-twisted face. He watched as Daichi’s eyes rolled and he felt their thighs twitch, their hands falling from his to grip the sheets. He shivered at Daichi’s intense reaction, a soft whine slipping past his lips as his insides clenched around them. Another shiver shocked through him when he felt their cock swell, filling him in a way that left him certain that his insides would be forever imprinted to the shape of it.

“Fe-feel good?” he whispered.

“Yeah. Real-ah-really good,” Daichi forced out through gritted teeth, their jaw clenched so tightly that he saw the veins on their neck. “Don’t move until you’re ready,” they panted in reminder.

“I know,” he assured them, remaining still, aside from the unintentional clenching of his wet walls whenever he moved or shuddered, as they both got used to the feeling. It wasn’t just the newness of Akaashi being on top like this, wasn’t just the angle of riding them and making them press so deeply inside you that he nearly saw stars that was giving him such intense reactions. It was the addition of going bareback and it was unexpected that he was enjoying it so much. 

The one time they’d done it, it had been purely on a whim. They’d been on the road with the team and they’d been the last two in the locker room showering since they’d been on cleanup duty. What had started out as a little bit of making out, taking full advantage of being alone, had quickly turned into something heated. They’d taken a risk in fucking in the public setting, unsure of when, or if, someone would walk in. They had fucked him in the shower and had only lasted a few minutes, just barely pulling out before cumming inside before pulling out and thrusting wildly between his thighs. Daichi had been so embarrassed over it and Akaashi had been a bit disappointed that they’d had pulled out before completely finishing. Only a small amount had been inside him when he’d checked and his mind had wondered how it would feel to be creamed deeply by Daichi. 

Not that he had enough courage to admit that aloud, at least not yet. 

Swallowing hard, Akaashi slid his hands down Daichi’s sweaty chest, pressing his hands into the skin over their ribs as he rose up slowly onto his knees. He pulled off them to the tip, legs shaking at the feeling of his full insides becoming empty again and he bit back a whine. Clenching tightly, he paused, letting the leaking head of their cock twitch against his rim. He took a sharp suck of air into his lungs to steady himself, holding it as he sunk down to the base again. When their cock hit his prostate dead on he moaned the oxygen held in his lungs out in a whoosh. 

Slowly, but steadily, he rose and fell on their cock while they remained almost completely still, letting him do as he wished. Their fists grasped at his thighs, snapping off the sheets to slap against his skin so hard he felt the sting of the print sure to be left behind. They took handfuls of his sweaty flesh as their head lolled to the side, their back arching off the bed as barely muffled moans were ripped from them. It drove him to pick up the pace until his hips slapped wetly against their thighs and his ass bounced from the force. 

The bed creaked under them and their moans grew in volume together, building steadily with their pleasure and lust. Daichi’s voice became deeper, lewder even, while Akaashi’s remained soft, more gasped out in contrast to the near shouts coming from Daichi. It spurred him on, made him want to draw out more and more of those loud noises from a usually calmer guy like Sawamura Daichi. 

Akaashi felt the tightening in his muscles first, the oncoming burn that was building up within his veins that was a tell-tale sign he was close. His heartbeat pounded against his chest, his blood surging straight to his erection until it was painfully hard. He felt it throbbing with his pulse as it bounced off his stomach leaving strings of precum smearing over his skin and felt the way the lube leaked out of him as it spread over Daichi’s thighs, making the wet sounds louder than they should be. He shivered at the way their erection pulsed and twitched against his permanently clenching hole, pounding against and over his prostate with every slap of his hips down onto it. 

Every breath caught in his throat, made him choke on the air as sweat dripped from his hairline into his eyes, stinging them and blurring his vision temporarily. Blinking them away as best as he could, Akaashi tried to remain focused on Daichi’s heavily flushed face. His eyes tried to focus on their tan skin, which was unnaturally red and blotched, but his eyes kept closing on their own. His singing desire was fueled by the words spilling from Daichi’s mouth in between vibrating moans as rippling pleasure coursed up his back in shivering shockwaves.

“Holy-God, you feel so good… Amazing, Keiji, hah, so, so amazing,” Daichi thrust up into him, their hips bucking up to meet his as he rocked back. Their hips began stuttering every couple thrusts and he could feel the tenseness in their muscles, hardened from their fight to hold on as long as possible. It didn’t surprise him in the least when Daichi gasped out, “Sh-shit. I’m gonna cum. Ke-ji I… I’m gonna…” after a few more rough bounces of his ass.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, hoping Daichi would hear him as his nervousness began filtering through the shocks of his incoming orgasm, the unknown sparking the uncertainty laying deep in his mind. “Do it. Please.”

“Kei-hah, Keiji,” they warned as their hands shot up to grab Akaashi’s thighs in an iron tight grip. Hissing at the slight pain their strong fingers caused as they dug into his skin, Akaashi settled his full weight onto his hips, forcing Daichi into his wet heat as far as their cock could go. Akaashi reached behind him and spread the cheeks of his ass, wiggling back even further and grinding down rough. 

“I want you to, it’s o-uhgn, shit! It’s okay,” he stuttered out, grinding his hips back and forth, grateful for the confidence Daichi’s moaned ramblings were giving him. “C-cum in me Daichi, baby please!”

It was all Daichi needed, the remaining control holding back their orgasm shredding as their back arched and cock swelled, pulsing in release inside Akaashi. A shouted groan fell past Daichi’s parted lips and Akaashi forced his eyes open into slits just in time to see them screw their eyes shut, a choked curse falling out of them brokenly. 

It wasn’t what Akaashi had expected, honestly didn’t feel anything at first as he ground his hips against Daichi’s to work them through their release. He panted and held tight to their sides in order to remain seated on their cock as their back arched him off the bed. Their hips stuttered and their body shook so hard he had to grab onto their wrists to stay balanced. Still, it hadn’t been what he was expecting from a creampie. He felt wetter, slicker as he moved gently, almost as if more lube had been pushed inside. Daichi’s cock throbbed and he felt the slightest bit of heat from Daichi’s seed spurting into him, could feel it pooling, but it wasn’t… Well...

It didn’t wow him. He didn’t want to throw his head back and scream or gasp in immense pleasure as he’d imagined in his mind. He winced when he felt some of Daichi’s cum mix with the lube around his thighs as it leaked out around Daichi’s softening cock. He just didn’t see the attraction to it all.

Well, he didn’t until Daichi leaned up off the bed on a shaky arm as the other reached around to brush over Akaashi’s hole, massaging the clenching area. His eyes snapped open as his hips shuddered away in surprise before relaxing against his lover’s hand. Their eyes never left his as they ran their fingers over and around the area, teasing little whines from Akaashi that he didn’t have the energy or want to hold back. His cock bounced against his chest, begging for attention, drops of precum spread over his lower stomach, running down his skin and length in sticky trails as he pressed back against Daichi’s hand.

“I’m sorry. I promised I wouldn’t without… and… Shit, Keiji I’m so-” Daichi mumbled against his neck where his mouth and tongue sucked and licked. Akaashi barely heard the apology as his body shook, nerves singing with the need to cum. He was so close, so, so close, yet his body hung onto the edge until he was near tears with pained pleasure.

“Daichi… please,” he begged, mind too far gone now to feel embarrassed over how desperate he sounded. Their hand cupped his balls, drug up over Akaashi’s dripping entrance in slow caresses before pulling away. Akaashi’s hips slammed back as he cried out, body screaming in protest at the loss of contact. Daichi switched their positions without preamble, so swiftly that he only had time to gasp out as his back hit the soiled sheets. 

His eyes barely focused on the glistening hand wrapping around his cock, but his mind registered what Daichi had done seconds before it started pumping him with abandon. The pace rough, leaving his throat closing up, his gasped breath turning into a choke as air tried to enter and leave his lungs all at once. The hand covered in lube and Daichi’s spunk slipped easily over his sensitive skin and in just a few short jerks he was cumming over their hand and his stomach, mixing the gross, sticky mess of fluid together. 

It wasn’t until he was screaming, his whole body tensing up so hard he felt his veins popping and pulsing, that Akaashi realized Daichi was still inside him. He found himself tightening around Daichi, squeezing him in a way that had him leaning into Akaashi’s shoulder, groaning and panting as he shook from over sensitivity. Despite how it had to hurt, they remained buried inside him until his mind blanked out, all thoughts fleeing him as he melted away from them into the mattress. He felt disgusting, wet and tacky all at the same time, yet he also felt as if he was floating, body weightless and airy as post-orgasm bliss washed over him. His eyes fluttered as they pulled out with a long sigh. Their softened cock, which had allowed the cum and lube to collect, slid out of him with a wet pop. The cum and lube spilled from him, sliding down between his cheeks into the sheets and wetting the sin of his thighs. He shivered at the odd feeling and wondered how something so gross could make him feel so wonderful at the same time. 

He flopped over onto his side to face Daichi when they fell onto the bed beside him, the springs creaking beneath their bouncing weight. They released another sigh and avoided his gaze, even when he laid a hand against their chest. He felt the thundering beat of Daichi’s heart and saw the worry lines around their mouth and eyes. Humming out, Akaashi pushed himself closer to them so he could be heard through their low pants, breathing still a struggle after their exhaustive activities.

“St-op… Stop, hah, stop look-looking so… So guilty,”

Daichi was silent for a minute, their lips moving as they chewed on the inside of it before sparing a glance at him, mouth opening and words rushing out, “But I-”

“And I told you…” he cut them off, fingers pressing against Daichi’s mouth. “I told you I-I wanted it. I wanted you to… To do it, so stop, stop looking so guilty,” they blinked at him slowly, but soon sighed in reluctant acceptance. His eyes fell shut as they took his hand, laying kisses along each digit. 

“Keiji?” Daichi whispered softly, laying his hand against their chest again.

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” they whispered, voice hoarse and wet with emotion as they looked at him warmly. He ducked his head to hide the flush crossing his cheeks.

“I know and…” he mumbled through the fog of sleepiness closing in. “I love you too.” he finished, closing his eyes.

“I know,” they chuckled, rolling over so their arm could wrap around Akaashi’s waist and pull their chests together. He hummed in protest, the sticky contact of their skin making him uncomfortable, but not enough to pull away. He felt heavy again, the weightlessness of his fading pleasure breaking away in slow pieces. He slipped into a semi-comfortable sleep to the sound of Daichi’s even breathing and the feeling of their cum drying on his skin. It should be far more uncomfortable than it was, but Akaashi fell into a light sleep thinking that maybe creampies were as amazing as others made them out to be after all. He'd even go as far as to call them pretty fantastic.


End file.
